guys please
by gcm1212
Summary: an abusive mother, a caring boyfriend and a strange poster, the recipe for adventure, you may laugh, you may cry but anyway please rate and review
1. genesis

Guys please

"I don't care about your low life scummy thoughts" she said, and I looked up at her like a fish that you just pulled out of a lake both sad and begging. But instead of the lake it was my thoughts, as I sat at my desk in my sad, dank room I was going to redecorate it but my mother threw away the tools and paint and said, "do you realize how much money you have just spent?" I cried when she did this and I am crying now, it made me sad to think that not just me but many kids are going through this. So I had devised a plan to escape and go and start a non-abusive, safe haven for kids to go to and live good lives and grow up and never again would this happen but now I think about it. It wouldn't be a good idea. That and she burned all my plans because I was dating this guy named Caleb. He was such a good looking guy, all of the other girls craved his love, it was as if they needed it to live.

Anyway something about me, my name is Jessica, I am 16 years old and I am a high school student, I don't like to be a 'handbag girl' one of the many that always complain about and make fun of the 'others' I am neither, I hate to conform, as I see it, the world is just a big playground in which I can do what I want. I study hard, get on with my work and most of the handbag girls have dropped out of school to go and do their own stuff which is fine, but they often end up working in some dead-end fast food joint.

"you know what, just... get out now and don't come back " and I snap, all this time I was tired and this has just finished it. "fine" I say, I hit her hard across the face and run, I love running, it's so exhilarating,

I run to Caleb's house and knock on the front door. His mother opens it and says in a friendly voice "oh hello Jess, what are you doing here?" "I'm having issues with my mum again, can I stay for a few days?" I exclaim and she responds with "of course you can dear" she turns upstairs and shouts for Caleb and he runs downstairs, and then he sees me and says "hey Jess, are you having issues with your mum again" and I nod. I go inside and as I walk in, I hear his mum say, you can sleep in Caleb's room and I go in there to hear music blaring and see him shirtless, lifting weights and he goes bright red like a tomato and says "hi Jess I was just working out and I say "its ok Caleb, carry on please" and he asks me "do you like my abs then?" I replied "of course... *cough* I mean, who doesn't?" then we both look rather embarrassed and I blush and there is a dead silence. we wonder who is going to speak first and he does, its is just that he needs to get this out, "really?" and I exclaim and tell him all of the things the girls say about him and he quite literally face palms. Then we are distracted when a leaflet floats gracefully through the window.

I grab it as it floats in and examine it.

On the leaflet it says 'Join team RED and together we can defeat the BLU menace'. It showed a man wearing a red overcoat holding a rocket launcher like a guard at Buckingham palace. Over his shoulder with one arm and saluting with the other, this looked like an normal soldier but he was wearing a helmet that covered his eyes so he couldn't see. Caleb says "hey let me see this" I show him and he alerts me to the fact that they are holding auditions in teufort, America.

* * *

The next day, I receive a letter through the mail


	2. And so it begins

**Thank you all for viewing the previous chapter 5 views currently, more than I ever expected! Any way please review guys and support me with a favorite, I'm not forcing you too but It could really help.**

So I open this mysterious letter and tip the contents out on the table. A letter falls out and I read it to myself...

Hello,

To whoever it may concern, you have, just by looking and reading that poster aloud, you have signed up to the RED team, I have a plane ticket to America for the audition. It departs tomorrow at 5 AM.

Good luck,

Miss S Pauling

Then as if out of nowhere a plane ticket falls out of the envelope and lands neatly on the table.

"would Miss J Lovesly please board the private jet waiting at gate 52B" The announcer said on the loudspeaker.

I charged toward gate 52b, Ignoring everything, I still love running, it always gives me a passage to escape, I reach gate 52b and jump on the jet.

I walk into the main room-thingy (I don't know what it's called)… oh cabin that's it. Then it happens, I meet the people I will work with for the rest of my life. A man in a balaclava kneels down and kisses my hand, I am a spy mon cheri, he forgets what to say and just sits down and blushes a little. Next an Australian says G'day sheila, I guess you're the new teammate.I'm a Sniper" I sit down and a German wearing circle lensed glasses pipes up "guten tag Neu TeamKollege I am ze medic and I vill heal you!" the medic seems like a nice guy. "Hi there girl, I'm the engineer, I build machines that benefit the team and I don't need any machines to know that you have the most beautiful eyes". A Big, rather broad Russian man exclaims "I am heavy-weapons guy I solve big problem with team."

Suddenly, the plane jolts and a high pitched noise crescendos, and we move. A dark skinned man wearing a white t-shirt, he holds a whiskey bottle and he slurs "I'm Demo man, I'm make exposio-" he falls asleep, snoring loudly. A man in a flame-proof suit runs over and hugs me, and sniper exclaims, "that's pyro, he's a hugger"

The man in the overcoat says "what, is a woman doing in our team, I guess they hired a new cook then". I reel back in shock and Engineer exclaims "don't worry love, he just believes in gender stereotypes". we are about 32000 feet up when the teen, about my age says "yo girl this is like sky-high love, you and me getting down in the sun and going on dates around the world" Engineer again exclaims" don't worry about scout, he's just... weird" and scout mumbles "goes to hell engineer and then Miss Pauling strides in holding paperwork, looks up and says "oh well, I guess you've met the team, now this won't hurt a bit, and she grabs a needle and shoves it in my arm and I yelp". The medic groans "Uhh dumkopf , not like that, like this," and he carefully inserts it into my arm and I relax as if it doesn't hurt a bit.

 **How did you like chapter 2, I'm going to be a bit annoying and say 1 review for the next chapter**

 **Ok bye**

 **GCM1212**


End file.
